The invention relates to fluid connectors, and, in particular, to a multi-line hydraulic connector adapted for use in a tool coupler used with excavation, demolition and construction equipment.
Some types of construction equipment, such as backhoes or excavators, include a movable dipper stick (also referred to as an arm) to which a variety of tools, such as buckets, grapples, hammers and the like, can be attached. A hydraulic bucket cylinder coupled to the attached tool at a link pivot rotates the tool about a dipper pivot at the free end of the dipper stick. The bucket cylinder and a linkage to the link pivot are located on a distal (forward) side of the dipper stick relative to the cab where the operator sits. To simplify the process of changing tools, a tool coupler can be permanently attached to the dipper pivot and the link pivot. A selected tool can then be removably attached to the coupler with a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism, in some cases, includes a locking pin on the tool coupler that engages a mating receptacle in the tool.
There is a trend in the industry to use an actuated quick-disconnect tool coupler for automatically connecting and disconnecting a tool. Co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,342, to Horton, describes a quick-disconnect tool coupler that includes a latch pin biased by a spring to a forward locking position. The latch pin is retracted by extending a hydraulic latch pin cylinder located in the coupler. With this type of tool coupler, the equipment operator can switch tools without leaving the cab of the equipment.
Some tools include a hydraulically actuated mechanism. For example, some grapple attachments include a hydraulic cylinder for opening and closing the grapple jaws. The tool hydraulics typically require two hydraulic connections between the tool hydraulics and hydraulic lines extending to the end of the dipper stick. In presently available systems, these connections must be made manually. This reduces the efficiencies of the hydraulically actuated quick-disconnect tool coupler systems, because the equipment operator must leave the cab to make the connections or a second worker must be available to do so.
The invention features a non-spill, multi-line fluid connector with a plurality of separate, substantially coaxial flow paths. The fluid connector can be incorporated into a latch pin assembly of a quick-connect tool coupler.
The connector design does not compromise the latching mechanism of the quick coupler. The latching mechanism includes a latch pin in the tool coupler and a latch bracket that receives the latch pin in the tool. The latch pin is spring applied, and hydraulically released from the latch bracket. Each of the latch pin and latch bracket includes longitudinally movable internal parts that provide a pair of coaxial fluid channels. These parts cooperate when the latch pin is inserted into the latch bracket to provide connections between the pairs of channels.
The invention allows tools and existing couplers to be easily converted to the new system. An equipment operator can connect a hydraulically actuated tool to the tool coupler, including all hydraulic connections, without leaving the cab of the equipment. The fluid connector includes a locking mechanism that enhances the overall safety of the equipment by inhibiting accidental release of the hydraulic tool when pressure is hydraulic pressure is applied to hydraulic actuator in the tool.
According to one aspect of the invention, a fluid connector includes a first part having a distal end and a second part having a proximal end adapted to be removably connected to the distal end of the first part. The first part includes first and second fluid channels extending within the first part from respective first and second end seals at the distal end and couple to respective first and second fluid ports. The end seals close off the first and second fluid channels when the first part is disconnected from the second part. The second part includes first and second fluid channels extending within the second part from respective first and second end seals at the proximal end and couple to respective first and second fluid ports. The end seals of the second part close off the first and second fluid channels of the second part when the first part is disconnected from the second part. Connecting the first part to the second part connects the first fluid channels of the first and second parts and also connects the second fluid channels of the first and second parts.
The first and second fluid channels of one or both of the first part and the second part can be arranged concentrically. With this feature, the first and second parts are cooperatively structured to permit the first and second parts to rotate relative to each other while connected together. In one embodiment, the second fluid channel of the first part includes an outer channel arranged concentrically around the inner, first channel of the first part, and the second fluid channel of the second part includes an outer channel arranged concentrically around the inner channel of the second part. The inner channel of the first part can be a central channel arranged on a central axis of the first part.
The first and second parts can be adapted to connect together with make-before-break seals such that the first end seal of one of the first and second parts establishes a seal with the other of the first and second parts before the first end seal of the other of the first and second parts opens, and such that the second end seal of the one of the first and second parts establishes a seal with the other of the first and second parts before the second end seal of the other of the first and second parts opens.
The first part can be constructed to include the following features: An elongated pin body has a central bore extending from the distal end to near a proximal end, and a pin head at the proximal end of the pin body. The pin head includes the first and second ports of the first part, wherein first and second connecting channels communicate between the first and second ports, respectively and the central bore. The bore has a pin central opening surface, which includes, at a distal end, a cylindrical distal portion and a tapered portion sloping radially inward toward the cylindrical distal portion, and which also includes, at a proximal end, a cylindrical proximal portion having a smaller diameter than the cylindrical distal portion of the pin central opening surface. The cylindrical distal portion and the tapered portion of the pin central opening surface can be on a pin outer sleeve that is substantially fixed in position at a distal end of the pin body. The first part also includes a tube having a proximal outer surface positioned adjacent the cylindrical proximal portion of the pin central opening surface. The tube is positioned such that it divides between the central channel and the outer channel. The first connecting channel communicates with the central channel and the second connecting channel communicates with the outer channel. A pin proximal seal is arranged to provide a seal between the proximal outer surface of the tube and the cylindrical proximal portion of the pin central opening surface. A pin inner sleeve includes a cylindrical surface at a proximal end adapted to slide along a cylindrical surface at a distal end of the tube. An outer surface of the pin inner sleeve has a cylindrical distal portion adapted to slide along the cylindrical distal portion of the pin central opening surface, and a tapered portion adapted to fit against the tapered portion of the pin central opening surface. An inner surface of the pin inner sleeve has a cylindrical distal portion and a tapered portion sloping radially inward toward the cylindrical distal portion of the inner surface of the pin inner sleeve. The second end seal of the first part includes a seal located between the cylindrical distal portion of the outer surface of the pin inner sleeve and the cylindrical distal portion of pin central opening surface. A pin outer bias member is arranged to urge the tapered portion of the outer surface of the pin inner sleeve against the tapered portion of the pin central opening surface. A pin middle seal is arranged to provide a seal between the cylindrical surface at the proximal end of the pin inner sleeve and the cylindrical surface at the distal end of the tube. A plug has a cylindrical distal surface adapted to slide along the cylindrical distal portion of the inner surface of the pin inner sleeve, and a tapered surface adapted to fit against the tapered portion of the inner surface of the pin inner sleeve. The first end seal of the first part is located between the cylindrical distal surface of the plug and the cylindrical distal portion of the inner surface of the pin inner sleeve. A pin inner bias member is arranged to urge the tapered portion of the outer surface of the plug against the tapered portion of the inner surface of the pin inner sleeve. Thus, in this arrangement of the first part, the central channel is defined by an inner surface of the tube, the inner surface of the pin inner sleeve, the plug, and the first end seal of the first part. The outer channel of the first part is defined by the pin central opening surface, the outer surface of the tube, the outer surface of the pin inner sleeve, and the second end seal. The pin proximal seal and the pin middle seal provide seals between the central channel and the outer channel.
The second part can include one or more of the following additional features. An elongated plunger extends proximally from a bracket body a first distance and has an outwardly sloped surface near a proximal end. A substantially annular inner section member extends proximally from the bracket body a second distance that is less than the first distance. The inner section member is arranged substantially concentrically around the plunger and includes a cylindrical surface. A substantially annular outer section member extends proximally from the bracket body a third distance that is less than the first distance and greater than the second distance. The outer section member is arranged concentrically around the inner section member and includes a cylindrical surface. A bracket inner sleeve has an inner surface with an outwardly sloped portion at a proximal end adapted to fit against the outwardly sloped surface of the plunger. The bracket inner sleeve also has an outer surface with an outwardly sloped portion near a distal end, and a cylindrical surface at a distal end that slidingly engages with the cylindrical surface of the inner section member. The end seal of the inner channel of the second part is provided between the outwardly sloped portion of the inner surface of the bracket inner sleeve and the outwardly sloped surface of the plunger. The inner channel of the second part, which is substantially annular shape, is defined by the plunger, an inner surface of the inner section member and the inner surface of the inner sleeve. A bracket inner middle seal is arranged to seal between the cylindrical surface of the inner section member and the cylindrical surface of the bracket inner sleeve. A bracket second sleeve has an inner surface having an outwardly sloped portion at a proximal end adapted to fit against the outwardly sloped surface of the outer surface of the inner sleeve, and a cylindrical surface at a distal end that slidingly engages with the cylindrical surface of the inner section member. The end seal of the outer channel of the second part is provided between the outwardly sloped portion of the inner surface of the bracket second sleeve and the outwardly sloped surface of the outer surface of the bracket inner sleeve. The outer channel of the second part is defined by an outer surface of the inner section member, an outer surface of the bracket inner sleeve, the inner surface of the bracket second sleeve, and an inner surface of the outer section member. The bracket inner middle seal seals between the inner channel and the outer channel of the first part. A bracket outer middle seal is arranged to seal between the cylindrical surface of the outer section member and the cylindrical surface of the bracket second sleeve. A bracket bias member is arranged to urge the bracket second sleeve proximally against the bracket inner sleeve and the bracket inner sleeve against the plunger.
In addition, the bracket body can further include a cylindrical bearing at a proximal end adapted to receive the pin body such a distal face of the plug first contacts a proximal face of the plunger when the pin body moves distally through the cylindrical bearing. The outer surface of the bracket inner sleeve can also include, at its proximal end, a cylindrical proximal portion that is approximately the same diameter as the cylindrical surface of the plug. Thus, upon further movement of the pin body through the cylindrical bearing in the distal direction, the plug is prevented from further distal movement, the cylindrical distal portion of the inner surface of the pin inner sleeve slides over the cylindrical proximal portion of the outer surface of the bracket inner sleeve, and a gap opens between the inwardly sloped surface of the plug and the inwardly sloped portion of the inner surface of the pin inner sleeve. The first end seal of the first part may include an inner distal o-ring that slides with the pin inner sleeve over the cylindrical proximal portion of the outer surface of the bracket inner sleeve.
An outer surface of the bracket second sleeve can have, at a proximal end thereof, a cylindrical proximal portion approximately the same diameter as the cylindrical distal portion of the pin central opening surface. With this arrangement, upon yet further movement of the pin body through the cylindrical bearing in the distal direction, a distal facing surface of the pin inner sleeve stops against a proximal facing portion of the outer surface of the bracket inner sleeve, the cylindrical distal portion of the pin central opening surface slides over the cylindrical proximal portion of the outer surface of the bracket second sleeve, and a gap opens between inwardly sloped portions of the pin central opening surface and the outer surface of the pin inner sleeve. The second end seal of the first part includes an outer distal o-ring that slides with the pin body over the cylindrical proximal portion of the outer surface of the bracket second sleeve. The pin inner bias member, the pin outer bias member, and the bracket bias member can be selected such that the first and second end seals of the second part remain sealed, such that the central channel and outer channel of the first part remain closed, and such that the inner channel and the outer channel of the second part remain closed, as the outer distal o-ring slides over the cylindrical proximal portion of the outer surface of the bracket second sleeve.
Upon yet more distal movement of the pin body through the cylindrical bearing, a distal end of the pin body contacts a proximal facing portion of an outer surface of the bracket second sleeve, and pushes the bracket second sleeve and the bracket inner sleeve together distally such that the bracket inner sleeve slides distally away from the outwardly sloped surface of the plunger.
This opens the first end seal of the second part and connects the inner channel of the second part to the central channel of the first part, until the distal end of the bracket inner sleeve reaches a proximal facing stop surface that prevents further distal movement of the pin inner sleeve while the bracket second sleeve continues to move distally. The continued distal movement of the bracket second sleeve opens the second end seal of the second part and connects the outer channel of the second part to the outer channel of the first part.
In other features, the second part may further include a locking mechanism that inhibits the pin body from moving away from the second part while fluid pressure is applied through the first part and the second part. The first part can include a fluid switch arranged to turn on to weakly couple fluid pressure in the central channel with fluid pressure in the outer channel when the first part is disconnected from the second part, and to turn off to decouple fluid pressure in the central channel with fluid pressure in the outer channel when the first part is connected to the second part. The second part may also include a fluid switch arranged to turn on to weakly couple fluid pressure in the inner channel with fluid pressure in the outer channel when the first part is disconnected from the second part, and to turn off to decouple fluid pressure in the inner channel with fluid pressure in the outer channel when the first part is connected to the second part. The second part can have a distal end cap, which includes the first and second ports of the second part, a first connecting channel communicating between the first port and the inner channel of the second part, and a second connecting channel communicating between the second port and the outer channel of the second part. The second part may also have a backing piece, which includes the inner section member, the outer section member and an opening there-between. The backing piece is capable of moving a small lateral distance from a central axis of the second part.
In another aspect, the invention provides a latch member, such as a latch pin, for a tool coupler, adapted to engage with a latch receptacle, such as a latch bracket, on a tool to lock the tool to the tool coupler. The latch member may include one or a plurality of fluid channels. The plurality of fluid channels can include first and second fluid channels, extending through the latch member for providing a corresponding plurality of fluid connections to the tool through the latch receptacle. The second fluid channel can be an outer fluid channel concentrically surrounding the first fluid channel, and the first fluid channel can be a central fluid channel extending along a central axis of the latch member. A first distal o-ring provides a seal at a distal end of the central channel and a second distal o-ring provides a seal at a distal end of the outer channel when the latch member is disconnected from the latch receptacle. The first and second distal o-rings are located near a distal end of the latch member that connects to the latch receptacle.
An embodiment of the latch pin is adapted to slidingly engage with the latch bracket. The latch pin can further include an elongated pin body that has a central opening extending from a distal end of the latch pin to a proximal end of the latch pin. The central opening has a central opening surface, which includes, at a distal end, a cylindrical distal portion and a tapered portion sloping radially inward toward the cylindrical distal portion, and which also includes, at a proximal end, a cylindrical proximal portion having a smaller diameter than the cylindrical distal portion of the pin central opening surface. The cylindrical distal portion of the central opening surface includes an o-ring groove in which the second distal o-ring is positioned. The cylindrical distal portion and the tapered portion of the pin central opening surface can be part of an outer sleeve substantially fixed in position at a distal end of the pin body. A tube divides between the central channel and the outer channel. The tube includes an outer surface having a proximal portion positioned adjacent the cylindrical proximal portion of the pin central opening surface. A proximal o-ring seals between the proximal portion of the tube outer surface and the cylindrical proximal portion of the pin central opening surface. A first hydraulic fluid port couples to the central channel on a proximal side of the proximal o-ring, and a second hydraulic fluid port couples to the outer fluid channel on a distal side of the proximal o-ring. An inner sleeve includes, at a proximal end of an inner surface, a cylindrical surface that is adapted to slide along a cylindrical surface at a distal end of the tube, which cylindrical surface can be on the outer surface of the tube. The inner sleeve also has an outer surface, which includes a cylindrical distal portion adapted to slide along the cylindrical distal portion of the pin central opening surface. The second distal o-ring provides a seal therebetween. The outer surface of the inner sleeve has a tapered portion adapted to fit against the tapered portion of the pin central opening surface. The inner sleeve has an inner surface that includes a cylindrical distal portion and a tapered portion sloping radially inward toward the cylindrical distal portion of the inner surface of pin inner sleeve. The cylindrical distal portion of the inner sleeve inner surface includes an o-ring groove in which the first distal o-ring is positioned. An outer bias member is arranged to urge the tapered portion of the outer surface of the pin inner sleeve against the tapered portion of the pin central opening surface. A middle o-ring is arranged to provide a seal between the cylindrical surface at the proximal end of the pin inner sleeve and the cylindrical surface at the distal end of the tube. An plug includes a cylindrical distal surface adapted to slide along the cylindrical distal portion of the inner surface of the pin inner sleeve. The first distal o-ring provides a seal therebetween. The plug also has a tapered surface adapted to fit against the tapered portion of the inner surface of the pin inner sleeve. An inner bias member is arranged to urge the tapered portion of the outer surface of the plug against the tapered portion of the inner surface of the pin inner sleeve. In this structure, the central channel is defined by an inner surface of the tube, the inner surface of the pin inner sleeve, the plug, and the first distal o-ring. The outer channel is defined by the pin central opening surface, the outer surface of the tube, the outer surface of the pin inner sleeve, and the second distal o-ring. The proximal o-ring and the middle o-ring seal between the central channel and the outer channel.
The inner bias member can be an inner coil spring positioned between a proximal facing shoulder of an inner surface of the tube and a proximal facing end of the plug. The outer bias member can be an outer coil spring positioned between a proximal facing shoulder formed on the central opening surface and a distal facing shoulder formed on the outer surface of the inner sleeve.
The latch member can further include a fluid switch between the central channel and the outer channel that is closed circuit when the latch member is disconnected from the latch receptacle to equalize pressures between the central channel and the outer channel, and that is open circuit when the latch member is connected to the latch bracket to allow for a pressure difference between the central channel and the outer channel. The fluid switch can include a small aperture in the inner sleeve that is located on a distal side of the middle o-ring when the switch is closed circuit and that is positioned on a proximal side of the middle o-ring when the switch is open circuit.
The latch member can be in combination with the tool coupler. The tool coupler includes a hydraulic latch member actuating mechanism adapted to move the latch member under hydraulic control between a position locked with the latch receptacle and a position unlocked from the latch receptacle. The hydraulic latch member actuating mechanism can include a spring arranged to urge the latch member into the locked position and a hydraulic cylinder having an extendable rod arranged to urge the latch member toward the unlocked position when the rod is extended.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a latch bracket for attachment to a hydraulically operated tool having a hydraulic mechanism. The latch bracket includes at least a first, and may include a second, fluid channel extending therethrough. The latch bracket is adapted to receive a male latch pin on a tool coupler to lock the tool to the tool coupler and to couple the fluid channels to sources of hydraulic pressure through the latch pin. First and second ports are coupled to the first and second fluid channels, respectively, for coupling the fluid channels to the hydraulic mechanism. The second fluid channel can be an outer fluid channel concentrically surrounding the first fluid channel, and the first fluid channel can be a substantially annular inner fluid channel. An inner proximal o-ring provides a seal at a proximal end of the inner channel and an outer proximal o-ring provides a seal at a proximal end of the outer channel when the latch pin is disconnected from the latch bracket. The first and second proximal o-rings are arranged to unseal when the latch pin connects to the latch bracket.
The latch bracket can include the following additional features. A latch bracket body has a cylindrical bearing at a proximal end adapted to receive and guide the latch pin, and an end cap at a distal end. An elongated plunger extends proximally from the body a first distance. The plunger includes an outwardly sloped surface near a proximal end, and a proximal end face that first contacts a distal end of the latch pin when the latch pin is inserted into the cylindrical bearing. The outwardly sloped surface has an o-ring groove in which the inner proximal o-ring is positioned. A substantially annular inner section member extends proximally from the body a second distance that is less than the first distance. The inner section member includes a cylindrical surface and is arranged substantially concentrically around the plunger, providing a gap therebetween. A substantially annular outer section member extends proximally from the body a third distance that is less than the first distance and greater than the second distance. The outer section member includes a cylindrical surface and is arranged concentrically around the inner section member, providing a gap therebetween. The inner section member and the outer section member can be embodied in a single backing piece, and the gap can be provided by one or more openings in the backing piece. The backing piece is capable of moving a small lateral distance from a central axis of the latch bracket. An inner sleeve includes an inner surface having an outwardly sloped portion at a proximal end adapted to fit against the outwardly sloped surface of the plunger. The first proximal o-ring provides a seal therebetween when the latch bracket is disconnected from the latch pin. The inner sleeve also includes an outer surface having an outwardly sloped portion near a distal end that includes an o-ring groove in which the outer proximal o-ring is positioned, and a cylindrical surface at a distal end that slidingly engages with the cylindrical surface of the inner section member. A inner middle o-ring provides a seal between the cylindrical surface of the inner section member and the cylindrical surface of the bracket inner sleeve. The bracket also includes a second sleeve which has an inner surface having an outwardly sloped portion at a proximal end adapted to fit against the outwardly sloped surface of the outer surface of the inner sleeve. The outer proximal o-ring provides a seal therebetween when the latch bracket is disconnected from the latch pin. The second sleeve also has a cylindrical surface at a distal end that slidingly engages with the cylindrical surface of the inner section member. An outer middle o-ring is arranged to seal between the cylindrical surface of the outer section member and the cylindrical surface of the second sleeve. A bias member, such as a coil spring, is arranged to urge the second sleeve proximally against the inner sleeve and the inner sleeve against the plunger. With this arrangement, the inner channel is defined by the plunger, an inner surface of the inner section member and the inner surface of the inner sleeve. The outer channel is defined by an outer surface of the inner section member, the outer surface of the inner sleeve, the inner surface of the second sleeve, and an inner surface of the outer section member.
The latch bracket can further include a locking mechanism that inhibits the latch pin from retracting out from the latch bracket while fluid pressure is applied through the latch pin to the latch bracket. The locking mechanism can include a shuttle valve having first and second inlets coupled to the inner and outer channels, respectively, and an outlet. The locking mechanism also includes an outer sleeve arranged adjacent a middle section of the body, which is located between the end cap and the cylindrical bearing. The outer sleeve and the middle section define an annular chamber coupled therebetween. The outer sleeve has an inner cylindrical surface having a diameter approximately the diameter of the cylindrical bearing to receive a distal end of the latch pin. A fluid channel connects between the shuttle valve outlet and a distal end of the chamber. An annular shaped locking block located within the annular chamber is arranged to slide longitudinally therein to a proximal position when fluid pressure is applied to the chamber through the outlet. A plurality of locking members are arranged to extend radially inward from the inner cylindrical surface of the outer sleeve when the locking block moves to the proximal position. This engages the locking members in an annular groove formed on an outer surface of the latch pin.
The latch bracket can further include a fluid switch between the inner channel and the outer channel that is closed circuit when the latch pin is connected to the latch bracket to equalize pressures between the inner channel and the outer channel, and that is open circuit when the latch pin is connected to the latch bracket to allow for pressure differences between the inner channel and the outer channel.
In still another aspect, the invention provides a multi-line, rotatable fluid connector assembly, which includes a first part removably and rotatably connectable to a second part. Each of the first and second parts includes a plurality of fluid channels. Each of the plurality of fluid channels is adapted to connect to a corresponding fluid channel of the other of the first and second parts. Each of the plurality of fluid channels of each of the first and second parts includes an end seal arranged to inhibit fluid from spilling therefrom. The plurality of fluid channels of the first part, the second part, or both the first and second parts are arranged concentrically.
In another aspect, the invention provides a multi-line fluid connector, including first and second parts removably connectable with each other. The first and second parts each includes a plurality of fluid channels. Each of the plurality of fluid channels is adapted to connect to a corresponding fluid channel of the other of the first and second parts when the first part is connected to the second part. Each fluid channel includes a respective end seal. The first part and the second part are cooperatively structured to provide a make-before-break connection between their respective corresponding fluid channels.